MediEvil (Disney style)
My Disney version of MediEvil. Cast *Sir Daniel Fortesque: Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Zarok: Jafar (Aladdin) *Morten the Earthworm: Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) *Human Dan: Aladdin *Al-Zalam: Genie (Aladdin) *Town Mayor: Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Death: Marty the Grim Reaper (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Serpent Zarok: Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *King Peregrine: King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Gargoyles: Hugo, Victor and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Zombies: Various Disney Zombies *Wolves: Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Boiler Guards: Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) *Shadow Demons: Shadows (The Princess and the Frog) *Imps: Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Forest Witch: Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Pumpkin Witch: Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Canny Tim: Peter Pan *Stanyr Iron Hewer: John Henry *Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver: Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Karl Strungard: Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Imanzi Shongoma: Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Megwynne Stormbringer: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Dirk Steadfast: Hercules *Prince Ravenhooves: Robin Hood *Woden the Mighty: Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Lord Kardok: Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) *Ghost Ship Captain: Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Professor Hamilton Kift: Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Winston: Pinocchio *Princess Kiya: Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Lord Palethorn: Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Human Palethorn: Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Dogman: Gideon (Pinocchio) *Human Dogman: Horace Badunn (101 Dalmatians) *Mander: Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Human Mander: Jasper Badunn (101 Dalmatians) *The Spiv: The Peddler (Aladdin) *Jack the Ripper: Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Madame Jojo: Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *The Count: Ayham Aghul (Aladdin: The Series) *The Demon: Chernabog (Fantasia) Cast Gallery Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington as Sir Daniel Fortesque Earthworm.jpg|Earthworm as Morten the Earthworm Jafar2.jpg|Jafar as Zarok Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Human Dan Genie aladdin.png|Genie as Al-Zalam Mayor of Halloween Town.png|Mayor of Halloween Town as Town Mayor Marty_the_Grim_Reaper.jpg|Marty the Grim Reaper as Death Snake Jafar-0.png|Snake Jafar as Serpent Zarok 41785 30176049348 8313 n.jpg|Sally as Princess Kiya King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as King Peregrine HugoGar1-0.jpg|Hugo, Victor in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Victor, Laverne in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|and Laverne as the Gargoyles Oogie Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie as Lord Palethorn Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Professor Hamilton Kift Pinocchio8.png|Pinocchio as Winston Peddler.jpg|The Peddler as The Spiv Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Mander Gideon.jpg|Gideon as Dogman The Headless Horseman..jpg|Headless Horseman as Lord Kardok Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Ghost Ship Captain Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog as The Demon CardSoldiers.jpg|Card Soldiers as Boiler Guards Ayamaghoul.gif|Ayam Aghoul as The Count Mcleach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Jack the Ripper MamaOdie.jpg|Madame Odie as Madame Jojo Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as Canny Tim John Henry.jpg|John Henry as Stanyr Iron Hewer Snow White - Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy as Bloodskull Monath Cleaver Kronk As Bernie.png|Kronk as Karl Strungard Tiananew.jpg|Tiana as Imanzi Shongoma NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Megwynne Stormbringer Hercules.png|Hercules as Dirk Steadfast Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as Prince Ravenhooves Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Woden the Mighty Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as The Forest Witch Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1233.jpg|Merryweather as The Pumpkin Witch Wolves.jpg|Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as The Wolves Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadows as Shadow Demons Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as Imps Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:MediEvil Game Spoofs Category:Disney Style Category:Jack and Sally Category:Spoofs where jafar is a villain